Sentence Served
by Navienna
Summary: On hold till further notice
1. Beyond the Door

**AN: Hello all you people! This is the revised version of the story, Sentence Served. I hope you enjoy it and review (again). I hit a snag in the plot, noticing a few holes and things I didn't like so I've decided to revamp a bit. I've changed a few things here and there and have written a few new chapters. The first few are pretty much the same though. You have to _really_ read it again to see them.**

**Summary: _After an attack from the villagers, seven year old Naruto has been thrown into a coma. Locked into his own mindscape, young Naruto discovers the truths overlooked concerning Kyuubi and his seal. With this new wildcard, Naruto begins to train rigorously to exact revenge on a certain snake._**

"BLAH" Kyuubi speaking 

'**_BLAH'_ Kyuubi Thinking**

"BLAH" **People Speaking**

'_BLAH' _**People Thinking**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Uzumaki Naruto was in pain. He knew it and he could **see** it. You see, our beloved Naruto-kun was currently in a very strange situation, seeing as he was currently floating in the air, looking down in a hospital bed at a prone copy of himself. Yes people, Uzumaki Naruto was having an out of body experience._

_He knew this. Uzumaki was a bright child, not Nara clan bright mind you, but bright nonetheless. Had his teachers ever given him a chance, his logical thinking would have shocked many a person. What the seven year old could not understand, however, was why would the people of his village hate him so much as to put him in this position._

Fortunately or unfortunately, however you decide to view it, Uzumaki Naruto would very soon realize the answer to that question.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto stared at his body in the bed below him, observing as the nurse come in and check on him before leaving once more. He saw the Hokage enter previously and tried every method of getting his attention, yelling, screaming, he even tried to hit the elder man only to have his fist go strait through the man's head. He had then come to the educated conclusion that he was royally screwed.

Glancing at the clock on the wall next to him he deducted that he had been floating for about a good two hours now. He resumed counting the holes in the ceiling tiles when the bane of his existence made itself known to him for the very first time.

"**Human! Come before me!"**

Had this been a normal situation, our Naruto would have jumped in fright, had he known how to get down that is, but alas, this was no normal situation. Naruto searched left and right for the source of the voice that seemingly came out of nowhere. In the blink of an eye he found himself in a peculiar place which seemingly needed to find a new plumber due to the water collecting on the ground.

After a seemingly few minutes of wandering in the dark hallways of the plumbing challenged building as he concluded it to be, Naruto found himself in front of a extremely large gate, staring at a ominous pair of yellow eyes.

Though his senses were screaming run away you moron, Naruto found his childlike curiosity once again found the best of him.

"Ah…who are you?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, his eyes furrowed in confusion, "How is it you can see me?"

"**My name is Kyuubi, the lord of the Kitsune."**

"Sorry," Naruto shook his head, "Don't know you."

Even the great lord Kyuubi had the decency to sweat drop at the boy's ignorance. How the boy didn't know astounded the demon fox.

"**How about the Nine Tails demon fox that destroyed Konoha seven years ago?"** the great demon growled.

Now, this unfortunate piece of information Naruto knew about all to well. After all, considering having people blaming the destruction on you for all your life, the memory stuck like glue.

Suddenly everything seemed to click in the young blonde's mind. He was born the day the Kyuubi was vanquished, all the villagers called him a demon, and it was because of the creature in front of him.

"It's you isn't it?" Naruto whispered, more to himself than anyone. "You're the reason everyone hates me…why all the villagers call me a demon. You're…the mark on my stomach…it's…" Naruto looked up at the yellow eyes and glared at them defiantly. "Why the hell are you still alive?" Naruto pointed an offending finger in the demon's direction.

The demon lord was quite taken aback. (This in itself was quite a feat seeing as no one usually lives long enough to shock the demon lord…they're usually eaten with in a few seconds.) Though, this boy before him was staring in anger rather than fear at his giant form. A feeling resembling…humbleness came over the demon lord as he stared back into Naruto's defiant blue eyes. He felt dwarfed by the boy's stare and it unnerved him.

"**It is regrettably true that I am the source of your suffering, though unintentional. As to why I am alive is simply this, I cannot die as I am immortal. The actions taken that led us into this position are regrettable, true, but what's done is done I am afraid."** The fox spoke, his voice laced with sympathy and regret. Naruto simply stared at the massive fox, the light now bright enough that he could see more than just his eyes.

"What do you want fox?" Naruto bit out, and edge to his voice as he glared at the fox in front of him.

"**Besides to exact revenge on the Snake that caused all this? I want nothing more than to stop the suffering that I have foolishly caused you. I also ask of you one favor that I trust only to you."**

"Why do you want to help me?"

"**You boy, have earned my respect…one of very few that have done so."** The demon fox lowered it's massive head closer to the ground and closer to the boy. **"In exchange for helping me with this one favor, I will train you in my power so you may become a strong shinobi."**

"What do you mean your power fox?" Naruto was confused, a perfectly acceptable emotion in the current circumstances.

"**That marking on your stomach isn't there just for show, kit. It is slowly absorbing my power and mixing my chakra with yours. If you manage to live long enough, you would gain all my demonic chakra, though my spirit would remain here."**

"What exactly is this favor of yours Fox?" Naruto's simple question was answered with a red glow surrounding the Kyuubi.

The glowing mass shrunk and contracted, leaving a man in the demon's place. He looked to be no older than nineteen or twenty, his yellow slitted eyes the same. His hair was a dark black, falling in his eyes and slightly spiked with red tips. He was well built and his clothes were simple yet gave him a mysterious aura, black pants, a red sleeveless shirt and black boots.

"**I need your help because you are the only one who can help me. This is your mind after all. Come, I will show you."** The humanoid Kyuubi walked deeper into the shadows of the giant cage.

Naruto stared for a moment before throwing caution to the wind, following the demon lord and squeezing through the iron bars of the cage.

They walked in silence for about five to ten minutes, Naruto couldn't tell. They came before a large free standing doorframe, made out of what seemed to be marble, the door itself a dark metal.

"Hey Kyuubi, what's this door for?" Naruto marveled at the giant door that stood silently in the darkness.

"**I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong and right at the same time."** Kyuubi pointed out Kanji carved into the door in a circle around a center Kanji. **"look at these kanji, kit."** He pointed to each, naming what it stood for. **"Seal…Prison…Isolation…Pain…Sacrifice…Death…"** He laid his hand on the large center kanji, **"Soul…"** he muttered to himself.

"Can't you open the door?" Naruto looked at the demon.

"**Kit, I've tried everything that I could think of for the past four years and have had no success. Only you can open it. You are lord here for this is your mindscape."**

"Well, then I'll just have to open this damn thing, won't I?" Naruto exclaimed as he stepped closer, pushing up his nonexistent sleeves comically (he was wearing a hospital gown).

This would have been fine and dandy if our young Naruto knew how that is, seeing as there was no doorknob.

"What the hell?" Naruto felt around but failed short in finding the offending object of his search. "There's no doorknob!" He began to push against the door, throwing his weight against it with his shoulder, finding that too was ineffective. His frustration climbing he continued to heave and shove with all his might. "Arg! This is MY mind damn it and I ORDER you to open!"

At his command the door disappeared and he fell through to the other side, officially meeting the floor for the first time. He slowly picked himself off the ground, deeming introductions with said floor unnecessary, and stared at the sight before him.

"**It seems that my suspicions were correct."** Kyuubi said as he followed the blonde haired gaki through the door, not bothering to introduce himself to the floor as they met along time ago. **"It's ****him…"**

**Preview of the Next chapter:**

_Naruto sat himself on one of the logs surrounding the fire. "So, how long do you think I'll be out for?"_

"_**It'll be a while I know for sure. Those stupid villagers did quite a number on you this time and even with my help in healing, you will still be out at least a week or two."** Kyuubi raised his hand and materialized a large mirror._

_In the mirrors reflection, Naruto could see a perfect view of his body laying in the hospital bed. Kyuubi pointed out the clock on the wall to the blonde._

"**It's barely been five minutes on the outside since I brought you here. Time flows differently here in the mindscape."** He hung the mirror on one of the many trees and sighed.


	2. It's HIM

**AN: Here is the next chapter of Sentence Served _Him_. R&R onegai! It's a bit short if I say so myself but whatever.**

**Summary: _After an attack from the villagers, seven year old Naruto has been thrown into a coma. Locked into his own mindscape, young Naruto discovers the truths overlooked concerning Kyuubi and his seal. With this new wildcard, Naruto begins to train rigorously to exact revenge on a certain snake._**

"BLAH" Kyuubi speaking 

'**_BLAH'_ Kyuubi Thinking**

"BLAH" **People Speaking**

'_BLAH' _**People Thinking**

"BLAH" **HIM Speaking**

'_BLAH'_** HIM Thinking**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Last time 

"**It seems that my suspicions were correct."** Kyuubi said as he followed the blonde haired gaki through the door, not bothering to introduce himself to the floor as they met along time ago. **"It's him…"**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Naruto fell back, this time his rear end introducing itself to the floor rather than his face. He couldn't believe it. He must have been insane not to know this person.

"Yondaime…" He breathed, "What the hell…"

In the very center of the room there stood a large pedestal made of what appeared to be a black and white marble. On it laid the Yondaime Hokage, the very person who put the demon fox in Naruto in the first place. How or why he was here was a complete mystery to the blonde boy.

Naruto could tell that he was pale and the glowing chakra chains holding him down hampered his hopes for the man as he stood and walked closer to the sad sight.

"**I figured as much…"** Kyuubi muttered as he walked up to the pedestal and noted the paper seal where the chains connected at the Yondaime's chest. It was inscribed with the same kanji as the door they entered through. **"It seems that he didn't exactly die like everyone thought."**

"What do you mean Kyuubi?" Naruto studied the paper seal and allowed his fingers to brush against it. His eyes widened as it disintegrated and the chakra chains fell away.

"**I'll explain later, right now we need to get him out of here."** Kyuubi hoisted the Yondaime up and carried him out of the room, Naruto dragging behind. As they exited, the doorframe disappeared, now unneeded.

They soon found themselves at the gate once more. Naruto stopped before going through the bars and turned to the demon lord behind him.

"Don't put him down just yet. I want to try something." Naruto screwed up his face, thinking very hard on something. "You said that I am lord here, so I want to change some things."

Now, we all know Naruto's personality, or at least one would assume so since you are reading this. Anyway, one would obviously know that thinking and patience are not Naruto's strong points. Yet, here the boy was, remembering every detail, sight, sound, and smell of his favorite place. Very determined this boy is.

The air started to waver like it would on a hot day and their surroundings melted away, replaced with a large grassy field resembling one of the many Konoha training grounds. Where Kyuubi and Naruto stood was a makeshift camp, small fire and everything.

"**Impressive Kit."** Kyuubi relieved himself of his load, laying the unconscious Yondaime on one of the sleeping bags that materialized. He stood and sniffed, **"It even smells real."**

"When I'm not in school, I'm usually here or the ramen stand near my apartment. This is one of the abandoned training grounds near the old section of Konoha." Naruto sat himself on one of the logs surrounding the roaring fire. "So, how long do you think I'll be out for?"

"**It'll be a while I know for sure. Those stupid villagers did quite a number on you this time and even with my help in healing, you will still be out at least a week or two."** Kyuubi raised his hand and materialized a large mirror.

In the mirrors reflection, Naruto could see a perfect view of his body laying in the hospital bed. Kyuubi pointed out the clock on the wall to the blonde.

"**It's barely been five minutes on the outside since I brought you here. Time flows differently here in the mindscape."** He hung the mirror on one of the many trees and sighed. **"We might as well begin your training. As much as I hate to say, this is the perfect time since your physical body is healing."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Well, the physical training you do in the mindscape while healing is transferred, improving your body while you heal. We'll want to get as much physical training done before you completely heal otherwise the results you attain here won't transfer nearly as much to your actual physical body. We'll start serious Tai-jutsu training when you wake up, right now, the basics."**

"What about him?" Naruto pointed to the unconscious man next to him. "Is he going to be okay here by himself?"

"Where would he go?" 

"Good point. When do we start?" Naruto hopped up in excitement.

Kyuubi gave a feral grin and Naruto suddenly began to dread future events.

"**Now."**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage, opened his eyes and immediately regretted the action. The unfamiliar light burned his eyes, accustom to near to total darkness for the past god knows how long.

He lay there, motionless for a bout half an hour as his eyes grew accustomed to the light. He listened to his surroundings as he waited and noted the sounds of birds chirping and felt the wind blowing through trees.

He frowned slightly, confused as to what happened. Where was he? Was he free? His thoughts reeled and his head ached. What happened?

He carefully opened his eyes to be met with the most beautiful sight he had seen in years, a clear blue sky. Slowly, he pulled himself into a sitting position and cursed as a wave of dizziness hit him and his head swam.

He could vaguely recognize his surroundings. It looked like Konoha. After about ten minutes, Arashi, feeling confident he wouldn't pass out, attempted to stand with the aid of a nearby tree, not quite trusting his own legs.

After a few tries, he found himself able to stand without falling over though still using the tree for support. Slowly he followed the sounds of laughter and curses coming from through the trees.

As he came to the clearing, he saw what looked like a black haired man laughing at a blonde haired child's attempt to walk up a tree using chakra. Arashi listened, overhearing a bit of the conversation if one could call it that.

The boy's eye was twitching as the man was laughing his ass off. He had tried to gather chakra into his feet and run to the top of the tree like the demon lord had said but was failing miserably.

The boy pointed an offending finger at the laughing man, "Oi! Shut it Kyuubi no Baka! I can't help it! This is my first time molding chakra so shove it! Your ugly face isn't exactly helping me concentrate either!"

Arashi looked from the cackling man to the cursing kid, the rusty gears in his brain slipping. He knew that name. The light bulb clicked on finally and he spoke before he could catch himself.

"Kyuubi?" The sound of his voice caught the attention of the two in the field.

"Hey! You're awake!" The blonde boy with whisker marks on his face ran up to Arashi, followed closely by the black haired young man. "How are you feeling? You've been out a week almost! Are you okay? You're still a little pale…"

"**Oi, Naruto! Where do you think you're going? I never said you can stop gaki!"** the man called as he walked up to the two.

"Shut it you stupid fox!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kyuubi before turning his attention back to the man in front of him. "We both know why the baka kitsune is here, you sealed him, but he still won't explain how you are here." Naruto jabbed his finger in the man's direction.

"Wait, so you're Naruto…and he's Kyuubi…then…" Arashi sat down on a fallen log and held his aching head. His thoughts were so confused and he couldn't remember stuff.

"Hey, you okay? What's the matter?" Naruto knelt down next to Arashi, looking worried for the elder man.

"It's nothing…I'm just confused as hell right now." Arashi looked up and looked around. "This is Konoha is it not?"

"**Not quite human."** Kyuubi crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree. **"We are in the Kit's mindscape. Naruto's kindly provided a more comfortable residence instead of a cage."** Kyuubi gestured to the landscape. **"Oi, gaki, keep practicing. I need to speak with Yondaime here."**

Naruto cursed loudly and turned to the tree laden with deep scratches, glaring at it soundly as he resumed running up it.

"**Follow me Arashi-san."** Kyuubi led the Yondaime back to the camp and sat down on one of the logs.

"What's wrong?" Arashi could sense the change in mood.

"**It seems that things didn't go as planned."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Look in the mirror behind you and see what your village has done to your son."** Kyuubi gestured to the silver mirror hanging on the tree and Arashi turned around.

He could see Naruto, laying in a hospital bed with various tubes sticking in him. Arashi frowned deeply. He didn't like this one bit.

"**That's why we're here. Your stupid villagers nearly killed him because of their ignorance. They ganged up on a seven year old boy and tried to snuff him because of something he didn't have a say in."** Kyuubi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. **"I haven't told him about why I attacked yet and I still haven't said anything about you. I feel that you should do that, all things speaking."**

"What are his feelings towards Konoha now?"

"**I don't get that about him. He confuses me to no end."**

"What do you mean?"

"…**I don't know why he still protects the damned village. After seeing his treatment I would gladly level the place yet he still loves it…He said that it was his home and hell be damned if people didn't like that. He said he wanted to become the next Hokage."**

"Really?" Arashi laughed, "You know…you seem a lot less violent than I remember."

"**I know when to quit."** Kyuubi muttered,** "Besides, the stupid seal is starting to absorb my chakra, merging it with his. He's basically become the new Nine Tails and as such, I've been trying to train him so he doesn't kill himself using the demonic chakra but his control is horrid even for one so young."**

"Just what the hell are you teaching him?" Arashi growled.

"**I plan on teaching him everything I know about fighting and the demon world. I have no doubt that other demons will try and 'challenge' him for his position and I don't want him to die."**

"I will train him too of course, after all, he is my son."

"**Yes, but he doesn't know that yet."**

**Preview of next Chapter:**

_After speculating for a while, the three had come to the conclusion that every one day on the outside or…real life you could call it, had the equivalent of a week in the mindscape of Naruto's soul…_

_Four days had passed on the outside, accounting for about four weeks the three spent together, training Naruto in the basics of Tai-jutsu and Nin-jutsu_

_The first week, or day, was a complete disaster. Naruto had very little knowledge of Chakra and all around fighting. But, with the combined efforts of his father and the slave driving kitsune, he made it past the first hurdle, the principles of chakra use coming easier to the blonde boy now as he spent the four weeks drilling in it._

_Arashi and Kyuubi had come to the agreement that Naruto would first learn the basics of the Kazama clan fighting style before going on to Kyuubi's personal fighting style as it focused on the demonic form which Naruto didn't have access to yet._


	3. Truths and Training

AN: Welcome to another chapter of Sentence Served. Naruto learns the truth. What will he think? Also, real training starts in the Mindscape, will Naruto survive the combined teaching of Kyuubi AND his father?

**Summary: _After an attack from the villagers, seven year old Naruto has been thrown into a coma. Locked into his own mindscape, young Naruto discovers the truths overlooked concerning Kyuubi and his seal. With this new wildcard, Naruto begins to train rigorously to exact revenge on a certain snake._**

"BLAH" Kyuubi speaking 

"BLAH" **Arashi speaking**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Last Time 

"_**I plan on teaching him everything I know about fighting and the demon world. I have no doubt that other demons will try and 'challenge' him for his position and I don't want him to die."**_

"_I will train him too of course, after all, he is my son."_

"_**Yes, but he doesn't know that yet."**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Alright…what's this all about?" Naruto was sitting on one of the logs in the camp, Kyuubi and Arashi conversing with each other quietly. They called Naruto here to tell him the truth about everything.

Arashi and Kyuubi sighed and sat down opposite of the fire on another log. Naruto immediately noted the hesitation and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Spill…"

"**Naruto…what do you know about…me attacking Konoha?"** Kyuubi asked hesitantly.

"Well, the story I know is that seven years ago you just showed up and started destroying everything. He," he pointed at Arashi, "supposedly died sealing you into me…but I'm guessing there is more to that now."

"Yes…well, there is more to that story Naruto." Arashi spoke up.

"**I, for starters, had no intention of ever going near Konoha."** Kyuubi started. **"You see, I was looking for something or…someone you could say. My kit."**

"Your kit?"

"My son. You see, He had a nasty habit of running off when no one was looking and I was searching for him. As any good parent I was totally freaking out and searching frantically. A man, the Snake Sennin Orochimaru, had done something very foolish. You see, he found my son wandering near the forest outside Konoha and somehow lured him into the village to lure ME."

"Why would he do that?" Naruto cried indignantly.

"Well Naruto, Orochimaru was my rival for the position as Yondaime. He was angry that he didn't get the spot and vowed revenge." Arashi said sadly. "The man is obsessed with power and learning Jutsu."

"Yes, that damn snake kidnapped my kit and I went insane. In my momentary weakness he was somehow able to trap me in a gen-jutsu. I attacked Konoha under false pretenses, thinking they had killed my boy and failed to see the truth till it was too late. I don't even know if my son is alive or not."

"As I sealed him, the gen-jutsu failed and he told me the truth about Orochimaru and why he was attacking. Unfortunately **I** couldn't do anything about it since I was being sealed too."

"I think I understand, but what I don't get is why you chose ME to be the vessel." Naruto said as he looked at the Yondaime who sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry I burdened you with this Naruto, but I couldn't ask another family to take the burden either. I chose you because you were the only one I could trust to keep the demon fox contained…my own blood…my son."

Naruto looked between the two men. "What are you saying? You're my…" He stood up. "How? Why?"

"I'm sorry Naruto." Arashi whispered, running a hand through his hair. He had sentenced his child a life of misery and loneliness for the past seven years. How could he be forgiven for that? How could ANYONE be forgiven for that?

"Who…who else knew?" Naruto asked staring at the ground, refusing to meet their eyes.

"Sandaime and two others. They were supposed to tell you when you were older…though I can perfectly understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Naruto raised his head and looked at his father. "I'm hurt, yes. But I could never hate you. I'm…proud you chose me to keep Konoha safe."

Unable to hold it in anymore, Naruto launched at Arashi and gave him a crushing hug. They sat there like that for minutes and Kyuubi wandered off to give them space. As soon as they got that out of their system they would get to training. They had no time to spare.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

After speculating for a while, the three had come to the conclusion that every one day on the outside or…real life you could call it, had the equivalent of a week in the mindscape of Naruto's soul…

Four days had passed on the outside, accounting for about four weeks the three spent together, training Naruto in the basics of Tai-jutsu and Nin-jutsu

The first week, or day, was a complete disaster. Naruto had very little knowledge of Chakra and all around fighting. But, with the combined efforts of his father and the slave driving kitsune, he made it past the first hurdle, the principles of chakra use coming easier to the blonde boy now as he spent the four weeks drilling in it.

Arashi and Kyuubi had come to the agreement that Naruto would first learn the basics of the Kazama clan fighting style before going on to Kyuubi's personal fighting style as it focused on the demonic form which Naruto didn't have access to yet.

Every other 'day' they would focus on something different concerning the techniques. Today, Naruto was practicing his chakra control and cursing all the way.

"Why do I have to do this?" He grumbled. His father had said that he had to sit on the water, using only chakra to support himself, for four freaking hours.

"Because I said so, now stop complaining or I'll make you do push ups while your at it." Arashi said as he trained with a Kage Bunshin of himself. Apparently, sitting in darkness for seven years rusted his skills and that was something he didn't like…at all.

Naruto blew a raspberry and continued to grumble. He absolutely hated practicing chakra control even though he excelled at it because of his freakish stamina. It wasn't the working or training part of it, it was the sitting still that drove him insane.

"When will I be able to learn stuff like Jutsu and our clan's fighting style?"

"After you have good control over your chakra. I've already taught you the first few positions, but you need excellent chakra control to pull off the more advanced moves." Arashi dodged another blow from his 'sparring partner' as he spoke. "We'll be teaching you the basics learned in the academy first like Henge and the simple Bunshin soon."

"Whatever," Naruto muttered. He leaned back and spread out on the water allowing the chakra to support him. This was one of his favorite positions, laying on the water. He looked to the shore were Kyuubi was snoozing in a smaller version of his demon form. "Lucky bastard." He muttered.

_(As we enter a time break I would like to explain that as much as we feel for our poor Naruto this routine of practicing chakra control and learning the basics of the Kazama Tai-Jutsu style continued for a total of three more weeks before he actually learned anything dealing with jutsu. A total of seven days Naruto has been 'unconscious' and seven weeks he has been training with his father in chakra control his level is about the equivalent of a low to mid Chuunin.)_

"Yosh!" Naruto cried. "I finally did it!" After 'weeks' of insane training, Naruto finally performed the first kata of the Kazama style, without screwing up and at a reasonably fast pace on top of the water's surface. He turned to where his dad was, beaming with triumph. "I did it otou-san! Not your insane speed, but fast though!"

"Very good Naruto. Now do it again and perfect it." Arashi called from his position in a nearby tree.

As requested, Naruto threw himself into his routine, trying to get it faster and faster, punching and kicking the air with as much precision as possible.

"**How's he doing?"** Kyuubi trotted up to the tree, still in his demon form though the size of a large dog instead of a mountain.

"He's coming along quite rapidly. It took me nearly a month to learn that kata for the first time."

"I've been watching the mirror lately and he's showing signs of waking up. Probably about another day or two at the most on the outside."

"Tou-san! What's happening?" Naruto cried. He had stopped on the water and was staring at his hands which were slowly dissolving into nothingness.

"**It seems my calculations were wrong. He's waking up now."** Kyuubi muttered to himself as Arashi ran to his panicking son.

"Don't worry Naruto, You're just waking up." He grasped the trembling boy by the shoulders, "Calm down. We'll be here in your mind. We aren't going anywhere. Just don't tell anyone about us understand?"

Naruto nodded numbly as his shoulders began to fade as well. Arashi gave him one last hug and in a flash of light Naruto disappeared into the world of the living.

AN:

(_For those who don't understand about Kyuubi's predicament, His son (you'll find out his name later) had gotten lost in the real world. Orochimaru, the snake we all love to hate, lured Kyuubi's kit into a trap and basically used him as bait to thoroughly piss the demon lord off and it worked. Kyuubi wasn't thinking straight and allowed himself to be caught in an illusion, seeing Konoha shinobi kill his boy. He goes insane and attacks Konoha. Arashi manages to seal him and as they are 'dying' he asks Kyuubi why he attacked. Kyuubi answers and Arashi realizes they had both been set up by Orochimaru. Unable to do anything they are sealed away into Naruto with the truth. Kyuubi doesn't know if his son is alive or not.) If there are any questions simply review and I would gladly reply with an answer to the best of my ability._

Preview of next chapter:

'_Arg. Time for SCHOOL.' Naruto thought with a shudder as he looked at the sky to judge the time, a trick he learned from his 'Uncle Kyuubi'. 'I HATE school.'_

_Although Naruto loved to learn, he just didn't find anything that the academy taught to be interesting. Nara Shikamaru, one of his very few friends, shared his opinion._

_He spotted the lazy boy as he entered the classroom and took his customary seat next to him in the back row as usual, his other friend Chouji next to Shikamaru._

"_What's going on?" _

"_Something stupid I assure you." Shikamaru yawned, "School is so troublesome."_

"_I second that statement," Naruto muttered as he prepared himself for another useless day of nothing but memorizing sayings and dates of unimportant events._

_As Naruto dozed off another day of school, anxiously waiting for the end to come so he could return to training and stuff. His father tried and failed to keep him into the lesson._


	4. no title

**AN: I'm BACK with a brand new chapter to Sentence Served! I have had the utmost pleasure of reading your reviews and would like to note a few things.**

**This is NOT going to be a Naru/Hina fic. Now I have absolutely nothing against this pairing, I just don't want it this time around. I want to be more original. Wait for my next fic for this particular pairing…**

**This will NOT be a Yaoi or guy/guy pairing so don't bother asking for Sasuke/Naru, It ain't going to happen.**

**last, I would like to say that the following chapters will hopefully be longer but I'm not guaranteeing anything.**

**Summary: _After an attack from the villagers, seven year old Naruto has been thrown into a coma. Locked into his own mindscape, young Naruto discovers the truths overlooked concerning Kyuubi and his seal. With this new wildcard, Naruto begins to train rigorously to exact revenge on a certain snake. (Warning for future use of language)_**

"BLAH" Kyuubi speaking 

"BLAH" **Arashi speaking**

"BLAH" **Everyone else speaking**

_**Naruto is awake, fully recovered from his attack, and is secretly training under the guidance of Kyuubi and Arashi. The Hokage is getting suspicious and what's this? Arashi wants Naruto to steal something? Also, School. How fun.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

LAST TIME 

"_**It seems my calculations were wrong. He's waking up now."** Kyuubi said as Arashi ran to his panicking son._

"_Don't worry Naruto, You're just waking up." He grasped the trembling boy by the shoulders, "Calm down. We'll be here in your mind. We aren't going anywhere. Just don't tell anyone about us understand?"_

_Naruto nodded numbly as his shoulders began to fade as well. Arashi gave him one last hug and in a flash of light Naruto disappeared into the world of the living._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

It's been about a month since our Naruto-kun woke up from his attack and the three had fallen into a sort of routine. Chakra control in the early morning, the Academy later, then an early dinner at Ichiraku followed by training at the abandoned training ground under his father till evening. While he slept, Naruto would join his father and Kyuubi for lessons in history about the shinobi world and Konoha, Makai (demon realm :hell) and family history from both Kyuubi and Arashi's clans with the occasional shogi game in-between. Currently our Naruto-kun was in his mindscape before both his sensei's gaping like a fish.

"You want me to do WHAT?" He screeched then promptly fell back on his rear end. "You want me to sneak into the Hokage Manor and STEAL A SCROLL? You have got to be JOKING!"

Arashi sighed, "Listen Naruto, We NEED that scroll. It has the key to our success in it."

"**I don't see the problem. If the old geezer shows up just hit him with that Orioke (sp?) no jutsu of yours and he'll fall like a rock."** Kyuubi muttered and Arashi shuddered at the thought. Even great warriors such as themselves had fallen against that deadly jutsu. And quite frankly they didn't want to experience it again.

"Fine, but if I get caught, what then?" Naruto picked himself off the ground. "It's bad enough that the old man is getting suspicious with me sneaking off all the time for training, but what if he catches me? He won't believe me if I tell him YOU told me to steal it dad…Even if it's supposed to be mine anyway since you're supposed to be dead and all."

"**Well, for the suspicion thing I simply suggest you stop blatantly sneaking off."** Kyuubi shrugged as he leant against a tree, currently on the receiving end of a glare.

"We'll deal with it in the morning…right now we need to practice some more." Arashi stated and Naruto cheered. "How are you coming with Rasengan, Naruto?"

"I still can't get it past level two! It's pissing me off!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"It's okay Naruto. I created that jutsu and it took me three YEARS while it took you two DAYS just to get to the second level." Arashi patted Naruto on the head. "Just keep practicing. You'll be waking up soon."

"Whatever," Naruto grumbled as he resumed his practice.

After a while later, Naruto-kun found himself in the familiar field, the sun just rising over the horizon. You see, Naruto absolutely HATED his so called apartment, preferring to spend nights at his secret camp in the abandoned training grounds. The only time he ever actually stayed at his apartment was when it was raining and too cold.

_Naruto began his morning exercises of chakra control, doing pushups and other things on the water of a small pond nearby. With a months worth head start in Nin-Jutsu and chakra control training in his Mindscape and another month in the living world, Naruto was far ahead of most of his academy classmates who were just learning the basics of chakra and jutsu. Though his academic scores were horrid, the nightly sessions were slowly helping poor Naruto catch up, though not by much._

'Arg. Time for SCHOOL.' Naruto thought with a shudder as he looked at the sky to judge the time, a trick he learned from his 'Uncle Kyuubi'. 'I HATE school.'

Although Naruto loved to learn, he just didn't find anything that the academy taught to be interesting. Nara Shikamaru, one of his very few friends, shared his opinion.

He spotted the lazy boy as he entered the classroom and took his customary seat next to him in the back row as usual, his other friend Chouji next to Shikamaru.

"What's going on?"

"Something stupid I assure you." Shikamaru yawned, "School is so troublesome."

"I second that statement," Naruto muttered as he prepared himself for another useless day of nothing but memorizing sayings and dates of unimportant events.

As Naruto dozed off another day of school, anxiously waiting for the end to come so he could return to training and stuff his father tried and failed to keep him into the lesson.

"You know, you should probably pay attention Naruto…"

'What's the point if I'm never going to use this stuff? I mean seriously, what enemy is going to question me on whether or not some Daimyo did this or that? This is a NINJA academy for god's sake! They should teach us stuff that has to do with saving our butts instead of cramming stupid facts down our throats…'

"He has a logical point there you know…" 

Had one been able to see it, they would have seen Arashi turn and glare at the demon lord next to him.

"You aren't helping the matter so shut up."

"I was just saying…" 

"SHUT IT!"

'_If you two are so apt for bickering like a married couple could you think of how I'm going to get that stupid scroll?_' There was a momentary silence before Naruto received his answer from his father.

"Okay then…here's the plan."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Naruto hid in the shadows, invisible to the naked eye. He had successfully made it into the Hokage manor without any trouble and was waiting for the perfect chance to strike. With his father's knowledge of the Hokage manor layout and Kyuubi's extreme senses, he quickly made his way to an old room where all the former Hokage's (his father's) scrolls were kept.

'Okay people, were in.'

Naruto took extra precaution to be super silent and very fast as he searched through the scrolls. He filed through the shelves and boxes laying about.

'_Where is the damn thing already?'_ he thought frustrated.

"Look in the desk. Bottom drawer, very back. This was my old desk and I don't think it was ever found."

Naruto quietly made his way over and ruffled through the drawer of the old desk and clutched a small scroll. He felt a wax seal with an spiral pressed into it and grinned to himself. He pocketed the scroll and looked around.

'Now the tricky part…getting the hell out of here.'

He quickly and quietly made his way out of the room and out the building with few scares, unaware of a pair of eyes following his exit into the alley next to the Hokage manor. As Naruto hit the dark streets he broke out into a dead run to his secret camp as the Sandaime watched his form fade into the darkness from the window, one thought filtering through his mind.

'_What is that boy up to now?'_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"OH YES! I DID IT!" Naruto exclaimed as he flopped down on the sleeping bag. His heart was beating a million miles an hour and he was breathing hard but damn did he feel good. He peered at the small scroll in his hands, holding it up to the sky, examining it in the moonlight. "So what's so special about this scroll anyway?"

"It holds your inheritance. Open it...the contents will help us to success" He heard the voice of his father filter through his head.

Naruto sat up on the sleeping bag, crossing his legs. He broke the spiral wax seal and unrolled the scroll, immediately noticing it was a summoning scroll. With a puff of smoke, a large duffle bag, a smaller knapsack, and a medium sized box dropped in front of him.

"What's this stuff?" Naruto opened the duffle bag first, his jaw dropping at the sight of hundreds of scrolls. He clutched one and examined it closer in the light of the small fire.

"These are all the jutsu I knew and collected, including all my original ones that you will learn. The small bag has the keys to our estate, the clan bankbook and account information which I'm sure has collected a lot of interest over the years."

Naruto dumped the bag's contents onto the sleeping bag and noticed a small key and two rings on a silver chain.

"What's this dad?" He fingered the rings and noticed that they were wedding rings.

"Those were my and your mother's wedding rings…the key was to a door in the shrine on our clan's grounds that lead out of the village wall. The door lead to a secluded place in the forest just outside the wall that I used to train in all the time as a gennin."

Naruto nodded and slipped the chain around his neck and under his black shirt. He didn't want anyone to know about it but he didn't want to go anywhere without it.

He turned his attention to the box and opened it. Inside were two coats, one red with white flames and one white with red flames. They were his father's Yondaime coats that he was famous for wearing. He rummage around a bit more and found two old Hitai-ate and a set of strange Kunai and Shuriken. He figured the Hitai-ate were his parents', but as to the shuriken and kunai he had no idea.

"Ah…those are my shuriken that I made. They are one of a kind so don't loose them. I'll teach you how to use them soon."

"Okay…hey…where is Kyuubi? Sleeping again?" If he hadn't know better, Naruto would have figured that Kyuubi was lazier than Shikamaru. The fox was asleep sixty percent of the day.

Naruto sealed the items except for the small bag back into the scroll and placed the scroll into the knapsack. He tucked the knapsack into a hiding spot he found in one of the trees and climbed into his sleeping bag. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday cause he was going to be utterly wasted the next morning.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

After his morning chakra exercises, Naruto set to work going through all the scrolls and It had taken him the better part of that day to simply separate them by type let alone difficulty. A few of the scrolls had other scrolls sealed into them and Naruto found the scrolls listing the Rasengan which he was currently learning and Shunshin No Jutsu though one scroll in particular struck the boy's interest.

"What's this?" He opened the scroll and read the words,_ Fijikaru Chuukaibutsu No Jutsu (Physical Medium Technique)_ "Physical Medium Technique?" He opened the scroll all the way and noticed that the technique was unfinished though very close.

"What did you say?" His father's surprised voice broke Naruto's thoughts.

"It says Physical Medium Technique. It seems that the jutsu is supposed to tie a spirit to a physical medium, like an animal or something…but it's unfinished."

"I believe that was your mother's technique she was working on before she died."

"Hey dad…I just realized something. If I can finish this jutsu…I can bind you and Kyuubi to a Kage Bunshin and you can come out of my head!"

"**HELL YES!"**

"So glad you could join us finally." Arashi commented sarcastically to the demon lord that suddenly decided to show his face...er voice.

"**Listen, if we were to have a permanent physical body, we would be able to personally train the kit in the real world, not just here."**

"I'm going to look over this guys. With all the seals and stuff I've learned from you two I think I can do this."

Naruto spent the rest of the day studying the scroll, becoming familiar with the concepts and forms. It was difficult but with his father's and Kyuubi's help he slowly began to understand the implied workings of the jutsu. The only part missing was what to bind the soul to so they figured that a Kage Bunshin would be the best bet they had.

"It's obvious that the jutsu requires a drawn seal on the 'medium' or body. I'm not that great at drawing seals yet, I just know how they work, so I'll have to practice a bit before I try this but it might work now don't you think?"

"I don't see why not. Though you'll have to do us one at a time."

"**Your dad's right kit. I suggest that you expel the old man first. I can give you a chakra boost to help since we are bound together by the seal…once Arashi is out then he can help you to expel me."**

"We'll do this tomorrow. Naruto, I want you to find the clan residence and the door in the shrine. We can do this at my training place. No one would find us there even if they felt Kyuubi's chakra for some reason."

"Hai." Naruto took out a blank scroll and began scrawling on it using his blood. He removed everything from the campsite and sealed it into the scroll, minus the knapsack, like he was shown. He tossed the scroll with his belongings into the sack and shouldered it. "Let's go."

The clan residence was on the other side of Konoha near the other clan houses like the Uchiha and Hyuuga. The Kazama were one of the founding Konoha families and it's estate was by far the largest in Konoha. The nearly one hundred acre lot was surrounded by a massive wall, the main gate locked for seven, going on eight years.

Naruto looked up to the massive gate, illuminated by the setting sun behind him. It was fairly creepy being abandoned and all, the ivy vines covering the wall. He took a breath and pushed against the door, feeling the seal lock give way and the door move slightly. He pushed it to where he could just slip through and immediately shut it again.

Naruto turned and looked at the sight before him. The grounds resembled a dense forest. Through the thick branches Naruto could barely see the form of a building in the distance, the main house as his father described. From what his father had told him, behind the main house was a field, perfect for training or sparring and beyond that, the guest houses. He followed the path that led to the left, heading towards the small ceremonial shrine.

"This is it!" As described, the shrine butted up against the village outer wall. Naruto loved hearing about his clan's history and knew that the Kazama's held the protection of their family and friends above anything else and had many secret hideouts in the forest surrounding Konoha and throughout the Fire Country. The door in the shrine was originally an escape route for the family during the unstable times of war in the beginning of Konoha's history.

Naruto entered the shrine and looked around. There was a large black stone in the center of the room, hundreds of names carved into it (like the hero's monument).

"That's our family memorial. All of those who died in battle or because of war that were in our family or were close to our clan had their names carved into this stone. Look what it says at the base."

Naruto peered closer to the stone base. He saw a phrase, carved into the granite base. "It says, 'by the blood of those before us, our family will be safe.' What does it mean?"

"This passage, was the first built by our clan when Konoha was first formed. Push the stone backwards." Arashi instructed his son.

Naruto did as asked and threw his weight against the stone. Surprisingly, the stone slid back with ease. Underneath the stone's base was a trap door, a keyhole near the latch. Naruto removed the chain from his neck and inserted the small key, turning it twice.

"I understand what the stone means now. The memorial of those who died protecting our clan protects the family still by keeping the escape route hidden." Naruto muttered to himself as he opened the trapdoor, tossing his bag down the shaft.

"**Interesting, your family is Arashi. Your clan valued the lives of others before anything else."**

"Yes…as a matter of a fact that's why my clan came to Konoha. You see, originally, our clan came from a region that is now a part of the Earth Country. There had been a war and our family was caught in the middle of it."

"So what happened?" Naruto said as he hopped down from the ladder and shouldered his bag once more. He performed a simple Katon jutsu to light a torch that was on the wall and stared in awe at the massive tunnel, the walls covered with runes and murals. "I've got to study these one of these days."

"I felt the same way my first time in this tunnel." Arashi laughed, "Now, as I was saying, our family had been caught in the middle of the war. The elders had deemed it more important to keep our family together and alive than to die defending something that could be rebuilt. Our clan packed up and headed east to the Fire Country. About a hundred years later, Konoha was formed under the first Hokage."

"**Seems like the history of Makai…"**

"How so Kyuubi-oji-san?" questioned Naruto as he navigated through the tunnel, lighting the torches as he went.

"**Well, kit, Makai has been racked with clan and civil wars since…well…forever. Clans are always being moved around, whether by force or choice. Much like your own clan."**

"Ah…here's the exit!" Naruto cried as he saw light. He ran towards it and heard the roaring of water. The exit to the tunnel was a cave, hidden by a waterfall. "Wow…this place is cool."

Naruto followed a path out of the cave and observed his surroundings. It was a small field, the water from the waterfall collecting in a pool before becoming a fairly large stream cutting through the hundreds of trees, all fairly tight together. They were in the denser part of the forest outside Konoha where few if any people wandered.

"Camp here for the night and tomorrow we'll get started on that jutsu."

END CHAPTER

**Jutsu list…and other things**

**These are Jutsu mentioned. I don't own some but others I do. mine**

**Orioke no Jutsu – Sexy no Jutsu (Ninja Centerfold)**

**Rasengan – (Lit. Spiral Bullet)**

**Fijikaru Chuukaibutsu No Jutsu - (Lit. Physical Medium Technique)**

**Terms People Tend to SCREW UP**

**Oji-san – Uncle**

**Ojii-san – Grandfather**

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Sentence Served. I really don't have much to say except look out for the next chapter. I hope to have the first chapter of my newest story Family Ties out soon for you to enjoy so keep an eye out. Also, school had started again so I'll be working hard to keep the chapters a decent length but updates might be longer due to less writing time. **

_**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**_

"_Hey Dad…do you think it would be possible to bring mom back using this same jutsu?" Naruto asked as he laid on the floor, his legs spread outward. "I think it would be possible, don't you?"_

_Arashi made no comment as he rested on the grassy ground next to his son, letting the effects of the jutsu wear off. He missed his wife terribly and he knew Naruto would do nothing short of selling his soul to have his whole family, but was it truly possible to resurrect a soul not tied to the living world?_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0_


	5. The Separation

**AN: I'M BACK! Finally… It took me _forever_ just to write this short chapter and I'm _still_ not satisfied with it. I'll most likely edit it and I'm tempted to just rewrite the entire story. Anyway…Last chapter Naruto steals his inheritance and finds his family's estate. Now, he begins the separation. The question is…will it work?**

Sentence Served Last Time 

"_Ah…here's the exit!" Naruto cried as he saw light. He ran towards it and heard the roaring of water. The exit to the tunnel was a cave, hidden by a waterfall. "Wow…this place is cool."_

_Naruto followed a path out of the cave and observed his surroundings. It was a small field, the water from the waterfall collecting in a pool before becoming a fairly large stream cutting through the hundreds of trees, all fairly tight together. They were in the denser part of the forest outside Konoha where few if any people wandered._

"_Camp here for the night and tomorrow we'll get started on that jutsu."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

It was early, barely five in the morning when Naruto woke up. It took him a few minutes to realize what day it was and he remembered that they would be attempting his mother's jutsu today.

'_My mother…'_ Naruto thought as he lay there in his sleeping bag. Arashi had told him a lot about his mother in the dream world last night.

Her name was Uzumaki Natsuko, an orphan much like Naruto. She had no clan and was found wandering when she was barely four with a necklace around her neck, the kanji for uzumaki carved into the pendant. An ANBU had brought her to Konoha where she lived with that ANBU and his wife, and eventually became a gennin.

Arashi had said that she was on his team under the Sannin Jiraya. He said that she was where he had gotten his short temper. She had one hell of one and his head was subjected to it on many a mission, before _and_ after he was married.

Naruto smiled to himself and rolled over in his sleeping bag as the sun showed it's first rays over the horizon. He wondered briefly how strong his mother actually was. She must have been pretty strong to totally pound his father and keep him in line. He knew his dad was strong and had seen a bit of it in the Mindscape.

He frowned when his thoughts drifted to today's goals. He was scared. He didn't know if he could pull the jutsu off or not. His father said that he would posses a bunshin to do the seals but it was totally up to Naruto to actually complete the jutsu.

Naruto had no idea what would happen if he screwed up. He sighed and forced himself to get up and get ready for the day.

'OI, WAKE UP!' He thought loudly. Naruto grinned to himself when he heard his uncle Kyuubi curse the world and its philosophy of 'waking up'. His father just laughed saying he was already awake.

"We might as well get started as soon as possible." Naruto placed his hands into a familiar seal and called out the jutsu, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

In a poof of smoke, three clones stood. Naruto walked up to one and placed his hand on its forehead.

"Go dad." The clone's eyes began to glow a solid neon blue indicating his father had taken over for a while.

"Thanks." His father possessed clone scrounged through the bag of supplies that they had set aside last night and produced a brush and an inkwell. He immediately set to work and Naruto started to practice his seals.

"**Oi, gaki. How long is this going to take?"** Naruto sighed as Kyuubi interrupted his practice.

"Dad says it'll take him at least two hours to do the seals on the clones. After that I have to do a seal chain of over two hundred…twice. It'll be a while so shush."

"**You're scared aren't you?"** Kyuubi said.

"Of course I'm scared you idiot!" Naruto shrieked. "What happens if I screw up? What'll happen if it backfires and doesn't work? I don't want to loose you two because I screwed up as usual!"

"**Kit, calm down. You'll do fine."** Kyuubi assured the panicking boy. **"Just don't hyperventilate."**

For the next two hours, Naruto practiced his hand seals under Kyuubi's supervision while his father toiled away on the Bunshin seals.

"There…finished" Arashi muttered as he finished the last brush stroke on the Bunshin's arm. Both clones were lying on their backs in boxers looking at each other strangely. They were covered head to toe in five sets of intricate seals each. One for creating a new chakra system, another for body alteration, another for locking the soul in the new body, another for locking the separate mass of the soul's original chakra in the body, and the last for jumpstarting the chakra creation process for the new chakra coils.

Arashi dispelled his own bunshin, finding himself back in his son with Kyuubi.

"Every thing is ready Naruto." He said and Naruto grimaced. He really didn't want to do this. "Don't worry Naruto. Kyuubi will be here to walk you through the first expulsion Okay?"

Naruto took a nervous breath and nodded to himself. He walked over and sat himself in front of one of the Bunshins. At a relatively slow pace, he began forming the necessary two hundred seals for the first expulsion.

Naruto could feel the chakra gathering in his arms and grunted slightly, concentrating on the seal pattern and his father's spirit, his eyes screwed shut. He was halfway through when he felt a sensation like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water at him from behind. He couldn't feel his father's presence anymore and shivered as he continued with the seals. The chakra strain on his seven year old body was growing higher and higher in his arms as he unrelentingly pushed on to the end. The chakra became visible around his hands and it became increasingly difficult to perform seals. He cringed in pain as he started the last string of seals. His arms were so cold(1) it felt like they were being stabbed with thousands of needles every time he moved.

As he performed the last seal, the blue chakra flame around his arms turned brilliant white and his eyes snapped open, glowing the same white. Naruto placed his engulfed hands on the first clone's chest and called out the jutsu.

"(2)_**KINJUTSU Fijikaru Chuukaibutsu no Jutsu!**"_ Naruto pushed everything into the clone all at once, trying his hardest to hold back the tears of pain as his arms felt like they were going to explode. In a surge of chakra he was thrown back a few feet as the drawn seals on the clone began to glow brightly and engulf the clone in a bright white halo. After a few seconds, a second surge blew past, signifying the chakra jumpstart activated.

Naruto shook his head to clear it and looked in awe as the clone shifted into the familiar shape of his father. In another flash of light and chakra, his father's form was revealed, wearing the same clothes as in Naruto's Mindscape.

"Holy shit it worked." Naruto breathed heavily, Kyuubi's chakra kicked into overdrive, already healing the damage to his arms and the pain receding to a dull ache. He crawled over to his father. "Hey…you alive?" He poked his father's form being rewarded with a hiss.

"Don't do that," his father croaked out.

"**Oi…did it work kid?"**

'Yeah…you're next.' Naruto told Kyuubi quietly. "Can you move dad?"

"Yeah…I feel all tingly all over though. Like when your foot falls asleep except all over." Arashi tried to sit up and fell back. "Okay…maybe not." It felt as though he was suffering chakra depletion when in fact, his new body was slowly catching up with his original chakra reserves.

With Naruto's help, he slowly sat up and kind of scooted towards a tree to lean against. Naruto sat next to Arashi, allowing himself to rest before he attempted to expel Kyuubi.

'This is going to be fun.' He thought sarcastically. He was going to the same jutsu, only this time using demonic chakra. They had figured that he would only be able to expel about three tails worth of chakra without blowing his arms off so Kyuubi would be reduced to a three tail kitsune for now, but Kyuubi said he was okay with that. Last night he had separated himself from the other six tails of his power and with the help of Arashi, modified the seal on Naruto's stomach so that it would hold the extra chakra till it eventually absorbed into Naruto's other chakra. The space left from Kyuubi would be filled with demon chakra so Naruto would still have nine tails worth of chakra at his disposal. Kyuubi's new body would eventually catch up and form six new tails but it would take a while, anywhere from a few months to a few years.

Naruto noted the sun's position and figured it to be about eight in the morning. He sighed and knew this would be the long haul and mentally prepared himself to start the seal chain again.

He sat himself in front of the second bunshin, his father looking on this time. He began the seal chain, slightly slower than last time, tapping into the demon chakra like Kyuubi had instructed. It was a burning sensation this time, the demonic chakra putting an even greater strain on the boy. His arms felt as if they were on fire as he struggled to keep going…he was already three fourths done but he was rapidly slowing down. The chakra erupted around his hands again, a blood red. He was sweating like crazy and he couldn't feel Kyuubi in his mind anymore, his arms feeling like he stuck them into a bed of coals.

Tears of pain escaped from his closed eyes and were evaporated before they even left his cheeks as the fiery chakra heated the air around him to an extreme temperature. He entered the last strain of seals and forced himself to keep going despite the excruciating pain in his hands and arms. He hit the last seal and his eyes snapped open again, this time a solid red, the same as the flames around his hands.

He placed his hands on the last clone and repeated the words to the jutsu. "_**KINJUTSU Fijikaru Chuukaibutsu No Jutsu!**"_ The chakra blast threw Naruto back almost fifteen feet this time, the sleeves of his jumpsuit were gone, burned away from the chakra but his arms were already healing from Kyuubi's left over chakra albeit slower than normally.

Arashi and Naruto watched as the glowing form shifted into a canine figure, three tails swishing. They braced themselves as the last chakra surge blew past them, revealing a three tailed fox the size of a large dog lying on its side.

Kyuubi lifted his head briefly and saw Arashi and Naruto. After seeing they were all okay, he put his head back down and the two blondes could hear snores almost immediately.

Naruto and Arashi sweatdropped at Kyuubi though he was smart for sleeping off the effects of the jutsu. Naruto figured he was just lazy.

Naruto crawled painfully back over to where his father was leaning against the tree. He laid down next to him on the cool grass, watching the clouds drift by. He was utterly exhausted and his arms were throbbing like hell but he did it. He turned his head to his father and asked a question that was plaguing him all morning.

"Hey dad? Do you think it would be possible to bring mom back with this same jutsu?" Naruto asked as he laid there, his hands and legs outspread.

Arashi made no comment as he sat there next to his son, allowing the effects of the jutsu wear off slowly. He missed his wife terribly and was positive that Naruto would do nothing short of selling his soul to have his whole family, but was it truly possible to resurrect a soul that was **not** tied to the living world like he and Kyuubi were?

"Dad?" Naruto inquired. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I don't know if it is possible Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "Well, I hope so." He continued to stare at the clouds and soon found himself falling asleep, the pain finally too much.

* * *

(1)The reason why he's so cold is his father's _spirit_ has transferred **into** his arms to be expelled while the _chakra_ gathered **around**his arms and condensed so much to the point that it becomes solid flames. Kyuubi's spirit is so hot because of his connection with fire. The first chakra surge was the result of the soul and chakra pushed into the bunshin merging and changing the body to fit the soul. The second is the last seal, jumpstarting the chakra creation process, further locking the soul into the body. (I hope this explained a few things)

(2)This is a literal translation. **KINJUTSU Fijikaru Chuukaibutsu No Jutsu (Forbidden Technique: Physical Medium Technique)**

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. I know you all have been waiting a long time for it and I'm sorry it's short, but I'll have the next chapter out soon…like in a few days, hopefully.**


End file.
